4 chances at love
by azian biscuit
Summary: 4 girls that are the best of friends and practically inseparable, and 4 guys who are best friends in a band all go through the ups and downs in life together. With everything that has been thrown at them can they find the love they want in each other?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

**Summery:** Hinata's father is a successful business man, and her mother died when Hintata was 10. Now 17 Hianata likes the way her life is isn't a big fan of change. Finding out her father is getting re-married Hinata isn't too happy. With her being the one actually planning the wedding instead of her father. Having to cope with a new mom and her father barley home with his business at an all time best Hinata is fed up with all this change and is desperate to get away from all of this, when one day waiting in her soon to be step-mom's flower shop she meets a boy named Naruto. With her 3 best friends they go through the hardships of life and finding out that they to can find that special someone.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Summer vacation has officially started, but instead of being outside in the warm sun with her friends, she was in her soon to be step-mom's flower shop. She was inside wating for her to finish up whatever she was doing and make the final arangements for the wadding. She was getting sick and tired of having to go back and forth, shouldn't dad be the one sitting here. He's the one getting married not me, thought Hinata.

Sitting there thinking about a party her and her three best friends, Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten were going to later when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hay." said the voice. Looking up she saw a blond boy. "I was just wondering what a beautiful girl like yourself is doing inside on such a nice day?" The guy asked taking the seat next to her. "I could say the same to you, and besides it's not any of your business as to why i'm here. Plus, I don't even know you." Hinata said crossing her arms across her chest. Looking away from the blond boy.

"Ok. then. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzamaki." he said extending his arm to her. Hinata looked at him and shook his hand and introduced herself. "Hinata Huyga."

"Nice to meet you Hinata." Naruto said putting his arms behind his head. "As for that second question. I'm here to pick up some flowers." Naruto said looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course. Why else would you be here?" Hinata said standing up and going behind the counter. "So, what kind of flower do you have in mind?"

"Wait you work here?" Naruto said giving Hinata a quizzical look."No but I know the owner and she won't mind if I help you" Hinata said leaning on the counter looking at him. "So you're still not gunna tell me why you're here?" Naruto said looking at Hinata and resting the palms of his hands on the counter. "Nope" Hinata said getting off the counter. "Now what kind of flowers do you have in mind?" Hinata asked again. "Hm. What would you prefer?" Naruto asked with a questioning look.

"Hm..." Hinata said putting her index finger on her lips. "How about my personal favorite, lilies?" Naruto put a finger on his chin as if he were thinking.

"Those would be perfect." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"So, are they for your girlfriend?" Hinata said getting the flowers from the back of the store.

"Nope, don't have one." For some reason Hinata was relieved when Naruto said that.

"Oh." Hinata said grabbing the bouquet of flowers. "Why do you want to know?"

Naruto said looking at Hinata. "Nothing just curious. So who are they for?" Hinata was now putting a ribbon on the bouquet of flowers making them look presentable.

"Someone special." Naruto said. Hinata gave him the bouquet. When he paid for it, he gave the flowers to a now blushing Hinata.

"But I thought they were - " Hinata was cut of by Naruto.

"Yeah they are." Naruto said looking at Hinata.

"Then why me?" Hiata said looking at the flowers.

"I don't know. Well i gotta go." Naruto said walking towards the door. "Hay wait. what about the flowers?'' Hinata said walking after Naruto. "Keep them I gave them to you didn't I?" Naruto said grabing the handel of the door. "But - " Hinata was cut off by Naruto again. "I said keep them." Naruto said walking out the door before Hiata could object.

Hinata looked at the flowers and smiled. Then she opened the door and yelled a thank you from Nruto who just waved at Hinata and muttered a your welcome.

Hinata walked back inside and saw the women her father was going to marry in 3 weeks.

"You look happy." said Hana setting more bouquet of flowers in their places behind the counter. That's when Hinata realized she had a big smile on her face and quickly whiped off.

"What was that about and who are those for?" she asked Hinata. Hinata walked to the counter and set the flowers down. "Nothing and they are for me." Hinata said going back to her bag and getting the things she needed her to do for the wedding. "Who were they from?'' she asked looking at the flowers. "Wait theses are from here." Hana said with a cofused look on her face.

"Yeah there are from a guy whos wanted to buy some flowers for someonw and it turned out to be me." Hinata said setting everything they need to do on the counter.

"Hu...what's his name?''Hana asked looking through the things Hinata plced between them. "Naruto and before you say anything he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend i think?'' Hinata said wonder what to call him since they just met.

"You think. You don't know if he's you friend or not?" Hana asked noe looking at Hinata. "No I mean I don't know what to call him we just met." Hinata said answering the question. "Oh... so he just walked in an bought flowers and gave them to you?" Hana asked making sure she had everything correct. "Yup." Hinata said popping the p at the end. "Now enough about the flowers and the guy lets finish the rest of this planin." Hianata said opening the folder that held all the wedding plans and went through them.

* * *

a/n: I hoped you liked it please, please, please review i begging you well not really but please just review suggestions are welcomed updating soon. : )


End file.
